Be My Friend
by NacentSilverEyes
Summary: Harry cast a spell on Draco when he was pissed. What Happens? Harry has to deal with a 5 year old Drao who keeps reaching under his shirt.
1. The Beginning of it

Notes: I don't own Harry Potter¤  
  
Draco fell to the ground. Harry cast a spell on him he had no idea what it did. He was just really pissed at the moment and yelled whatever was on the top of his head. "MR. POTTER!" yelled professor Snape running towards them. "What did you do?!?" he asked frantically. "I don't know! I was.I wasn't thinking and I cast the first thing that popped in my head!" he said. "Well come along lets hurry and get him to the Hospital wing! Pick him up you know damn well I can't pick him up!" Said Snape when he notices Harry standing there. "Oh.do I HAVE to?" he asked. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO HIM!!! Of course you do. And you will be staying with him until this spell wares off" he said. "You mean no classes?" he asked optimistically. "Yes Mr. Potter no classes..." he drawled 'Hell motha fuckin yeah' thought Harry as he swept Draco in his arms and rushed off towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry patiently awaited the news of what was wrong with Draco. He watched Draco sleeping.he watched his chest go up and down. Draco had a faint smile playing across his lips. 'He actually looks.innocent and nice when he's asleep' thought Harry. 'And quite cute---wait hell no I didn't just say that why would-'his thoughts were cut short when Draco sat straight up screeching in pain. "What the hell?!?" yelled Harry when Draco laid flat back and started violently shaking. A bright green light shown around Draco. Harry couldn't even see. When the light wore off Draco was not Draco. Obviously his clothes didn't fit right, he looked like a frikin 5 year old! "SOMEONE COME HERE!!" Harry yelled and only a second later did Poppy and Snape come bustling in. "What on EARTH is going on here?" she asked when she saw her patient wasn't in the bed. "I don't know he just started screaming and a green light came and he became.that!" he said pointing to the unconscious little boy in the bed. Poppy laughed a little bit. "Oh! Well.you see.what you did is.you turned 17 year old Draco..into a 5 year old Draco" that did it Poppy burst out laughing along with Snape. "OH!! You got a lot in you hands Mr. Potter.I bid you good luck" said Snape before running out.  
  
Sorry so short. But that was the beginning. I hope you liked it I'll update when I get some reviews..Please Review!!! Please?!?!?!? 


	2. Authors note

OK I'm going to update now. Sorry that didn't have much detail I had to get off of the comp but I wanted to put that story up already. So this next chapter won't be that rushed. Ok it'll be up soon. 


	3. Getting to know 5 year old Draco a littl...

Thanks for the reviews! =)  
  
Notes: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
"Now, now Professor, Harry needs to know his punishment" Poppy called after Snape.  
  
Snape turned around and walked up to Harry.  
  
"Now, you will be in my private room that I have. I will sleep somewhere else for as long as the spell lasts. It will last at lease a week. Oh.and it will be kind of weird seeing you carry around a five years old child. So for that reason you aren't to leave the room except for at night. Knowing Draco when he was little I can say that he has never been outside. So no need to worry. A house elf will come bring you and Draco's food in the morning, afternoon, and dinner. If he gets hungry in between those times call the house elves. All you have to do is pick up the phone and press the number 6. Now, I will lead you to my room. When he get there just lay him on the bed and wait for him to get up. What you do beyond then is your choice. Just DON'T hurt him" Snape addressed Harry.  
  
"Right, ok" said Harry and picked up Draco and followed Snape to his room.  
  
When they got to the room Harry heard the password as 'Iris' and the door opened slowly. The room was beautiful. It was all silver and black. Harry laid Draco on the bed and sat in the black leather chair by the fire.  
  
"Now again I bid you good luck" said Snape and walked away.  
  
"I still don't get how this is a punishment" said Harry aloud. Just then there was a little noise from behind him. He turned around to see Draco slowly waking up. Harry walked slowly up to the bed and stood beside it. When Draco opened his eyes he looked around him slowly. His eyes went from the room to Harry. Supposedly seeing someone new Draco was frightened.  
  
"Who you?" he asked shakily backing up.  
  
"My name is Harry" he said.  
  
"Hawy?" he said unsure.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I know that you're Draco," he said as an after thought when Draco opened his mouth to say something. "Oh wew{well} Hawy, why am I hewe{here}?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Do you not want to be here?" he asked.  
  
"I do.but wa{what} abou{about} daddy and mommy. And boscoe?"  
  
"You're daddy and mommy are on a business trip and who's boscoe?" replied Harry  
  
"Oh! Wew{Well} boscoe is my stuffed baby kwity{kitty}" answered Draco.  
  
"Well.Boscoe stayed home" said Harry  
  
"But Hawy{Harry} Boscoe NEVEW{Never} leaves me!!! I won{Won't} have anyome{anyone} to pway{play} wif{with}!" implied Draco.  
  
"Well I can play with you until your parents and Boscoe come back" he said.  
  
Draco's face scrunched his face up in thought.  
  
"Hawy{Harry} play wif{with} Dwaco{Draco}?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll play with you" said Harry.  
  
Draco grinned and pounced off the bed to jump in Harry's arms. He smiled at Harry and kissed him on the lips. A big slobbery kiss. When he was done he jumped down and started running around screaming for Harry to follow him  
  
"Yuck!!" Harry exclaimed as he wiped off his mouth. "This is gonna be a looooong day" said Harry as he followed Draco around. 


End file.
